Ben 10: Galactic Escape
Ben 10: Galactic Escape 'is a brand new Ben 10 series based after the storyline of ''Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben Tennyson is the main character, and has joined the Plumbers with his Grandpa Max. Gwen and Kevin are at collage. Ben has two new friends, Jake and Alex, two new Plumber rookies in training. Aliens and Atomitrix There are many new aliens in the series, including a new Omnitrix called the '''Atomitrix, designed by Azmuth and some other scientist Galvans. The Atomitrix is formed of every alien species in every galaxy, and the way Ben selects the alien he chooses to turn into is familiar to the way the Omnitrix from Omniverse did. There are many old aliens from the previous series, like Four Arms, Swampfire, Feedback... New aliens include: Pulsar, Sonikrab, Frostbite... Plot After Vilgax and Rook's death, Ben joins the Plumbers and receives a new Omnitrix, the Atomitrix, from Azmuth. However, in Plumber training along with his two new friends Jake and Alex, the Atomitrix proves to be infecting Ben's mind and making him uncontrolable, which leads to Vilgax's father Gronimus escaping from the Null Void along with all of the other alien threats and spread all over the universe. After fighting with Gronimus, the Atomitrix is damaged and many alien species are eliminated from it, spreading throughout the galaxy. Gronimus and his army of Null Void prisoners search for the crystals to power a device which will infect and destroy Earth and mankind, to avenge Vilgax, while Ben searches for the crystals to return the Atomitrix to full power and stop Gronimus from destroying his planet. Episodes Season 1: Galactic Escape Episode 01: The Fall of Vilgax (Part One) When Rook sacrifices himself to save Ben and destroy Vilgax, Ben joins the Plumbers with Grandpa Max, and receives the Atomitrix. He meets Jake and Alex, two Plumber rookies, and in a training exercise, the Atomitrix is damaged, and the Null Void prison accidentally releases all of its captives... including Vilgax's father Gronimus. Episode 02: The Rise of Gronimus (Part Two) After the damaging of the Atomitrix, Azmuth does his best to fix it, however, many of the alien species are lost and their power crystals are sent around the whole galaxy. Gronimus and Ben are both after them, but Ben wants to know the reason. Episode 03: The Doomsday Device Ben, Jake, and Alex travel to Gronimus' lair and discover that Gronimus is after the crystals to power a device that will infect and destroy mankind, in order to take revenge upon his son, Vilgax. Ben is trapped while Jake and Alex escape, who find Kevin and Gwen to help them break out Ben. Episode 04: Methanosian Conflict Grandpa Max tracks one of Ben's crystals to planet Methanos, home to the Methanosians (Swampfire). However, Gronimus is already there, threatening the inhabitants of the planet, who know where the crystal is. Ben gets the crystal and unlocks Swampfire and Gravattack. Episode 05: Four Arms are Better than Two Grandpa Max tracks a crystal to planet Khoros, home to the Tetramands (Four Arms). On the way there, Gronimus blasts their ship and it crashes on Galvan B, where a Galvanic Mechamorph (Upgrade) finds them and repairs their ship. Ben then travels to Khoros and ambushes Gronimus, getting the crystal and unlocking Four Arms and Rath. Episode 06: Atomitrix Amulet Grandpa Max tracks another crystal, however its power rating is off the scale. Ben travels over to it, to find that some of the crystals have merged into an amulet. Gronimus appears and Ben uses Gravattack to fight him, however the amulet shatters into four pieces, one of which Gronimus keeps. Episode 07: Escape from Petrosapia Grandpa Max finds Tetrax injured and abandoned on an unknown moon. Tetrax explains that a power crystal of Ben's arrived on their planet, and the Petrosapiens went power-mad. When Tetrax had tried to destroy it, they exiled him. Ben travels to Petrosapia with Tetrax, Jake, and Alex, where Petrosapiens and Crystalsapiens are attacking them. Ben finds the crystal and gets Diamondhead, Arctiguana, and Pulsar. Ben uses Arctiguana to create a wall of ice so large that the Petrosapiens couldn't follow them, but when they do, he uses Diamondhead to defeat the ones that attack him. When they return to the ship, Grandpa Max informs them that Gronimus is after the second piece of the Atomitrix Amulet. Episode 08: The King of Aranhaschimmia Grandpa Max follows Gronimus to planet Aranhaschimmia, home to the Arachnichimps (Spidermonkey). Gronimus finds the King of the planet and kills him, naming himself new emperor of Aranhaschimmia and demands the piece of the amulet. Ben stops Gronimus and takes the amulet piece, unlocking Spidermonkey, Shocksquatch, Force Power, and Bloxx. Gronimus orders their demise, but Ben uses Force Power to create a sound barrier to block the Arachnichimps from following them. Episode 09: Freak Show Grandpa Max tracks one of Ben's crystals to planet Anur Phaetos, home to the Ectonurites (Ghostfreak). However, Gronimus had been there recently been there, taking the crystal and putting all of the planet's inhabitants under his command: to destroy Ben and his allies. Tetrax manages to secretly board Gronimus' ship, but Ben, Jake, and Alex are trapped on Anur Phaetos, when Grandpa Max flies the ship down and firing missiles at the Ectonurites, who then retreat while the three captives get back on the ship. Episode 10: Unwanted Passenger Tetrax, having secretly boarded Gronimus' ship, reaches the communications room and contacts Grandpa Max, telling him about his status and position. Ben asks for him to be a spy and disable Gronimus' doomsday device. Tetrax finds the device, but Gronimus blows him off the cruiser, when Grandpa Max catches him on his ship. Gronimus warns the Tennysons that Gronimus has Gwen and Kevin as hostages, and if they do not give him the crystals and amulet piece, he will kill them. Episode 11: Vaxasaurian Dilemma Ben travels to planet Terradino, home to the Vaxasaurians (Humungousaur), where Gronimus said to meet him with the crystals and amulet piece. Ben, Jake, and Alex are ambushed by drones. Ben uses Feedback to destroy them all in one blow, and they continue travelling. They meet Targos, a Vaxasaurian soldier, who said that the Vaxasaurians are being hunted by Tyrannopedes, their predatory species. Gronimus appears and kills Targos, and aims at Ben (Feedback), but Feedback's powers absorb the blast and send Gronimus running away. Ben follows Targos' footprints to the battlefield of Vaxasaurians vs Tyrannopedes, and he sees a crystal, but so does Gronimus, who says that if he doesn't give it to him he will kill Gwen and Kevin. Jake and Alex distract Gronimus while Ben receives Humungousaur and Soundwave. He transforms into Humungousaur and picks up Gronimus and throws him across the planet, saving Gwen and Kevin. Then, as Soundwave, Ben creates such a powerful wave that the Tyrannopedes run away and the Vaxasaurians win the war. Episode 12: What a Mess! Grandpa Max tracks a piece of the Atomitrix amulet all the way to planet Viscosia, home to the Polymorphs (Goop). Gronimus had planted a bomb on the planet and threatened Ben to either save the Polymorphs or retrieve the amulet piece. Ben uses Feedback to absorb the power of the bomb and destroy Viscosia's moon, as he cannot keep the energy inside him. Having saved the Polymorphs, Gronimus took the piece of the amulet. Episode 13: When All Else Fails (Part One) Grandpa Max tracks a piece of the Atomitrix Amulet all the way to the Forge of Creation, where Gronimus is using all of the Celestialsapiens' power to generate an Atomitrix destroyer, which damages the Atomitrix, making Ben lose his piece of the amulet, Gronimus collecting it and the one Ben was searching for, and Gronimus have the whole amulet in his possession, and Ben can't do anything to stop him from destroying mankind. Episode 14: It's Hero Time! (Part Two) Azmuth boards Grandpa Max's ship. Ben has been mentally wounded with an infection from the removal of the Atomitrix's powers. Azmuth manages to fix it, but Ben only has one alien: Feedback, and for a reason, that he will not tell Ben. Ben travels to Gronimus' ship and fights Gronimus as Feedback, but is defeated, and is chucked off the ship. Episode 15: The Resurrection of the Omniverse (Part Three) Ben crashes on the ground and his Atomitrix is damaged again, however, he meets a computer nerd called Tommy who fixes it for him. Gwen and Kevin appear as well, saying that Tommy is at their collage. Ben then explains to them about how he accidentally released Gronimus from the Null Void, and then, Tommy's house is attacked by Gronimus. Kevin dies protecting Gwen, which makes Ben mad, and he uses Feedback to absorb the energy of the blast which was made to destroy Earth, and redirects the blast at Gronimus' ship. Gronimus escapes, but his plan failed, and Earth lives on. Having done this, every alien that Ben lost in the crystals and amulet is restored into the Atomitrix. Season 2: Universal Hunt Episode 01: Large Separation Azmuth informs Ben that he needs to recapture ALL of the aliens that escaped the Null Void, now that he has all of his Omnitrix aliens back. After, Grandpa Max receives a distress call from planet Sonorosia, home to the Sonorosians (Echo Echo). Ben gets there, to find that a pack of infected Vulpimancers are threatening the inhabitants, and the sound powers of the Sonorosians aren't having much effect. Ben uses Echo Echo to round up the Vulpimancers onto a platform, which takes them into the air. Ben turns into Four Arms and jumps on to fight the Vulpimancers, which he knocks out and takes them back to fixed Null Void. Episode 02: Protocol Error An Appoplexian (Rath) calls Grandpa Max, saying that he has seen Gronimus. Ben travels to Appoplexia to find that the old Appoplexian ruler, who was in the Null Void as well, had ordered Ben's demise and led him into a trap. Ben uses Humungousaur to fight all of the Appoplexians, but is defeated, so escapes and turns into Rath to blend in. As Rath, he secretly enters the Appoplexian ruler's fort and turns into Frostbite to fight him and send him back to the Null Void, freeing the new Appoplexian ruler from his prison. Episode 03: Five, Six, Seve, Eight Planet Arburia, home to the Arburian Pelarotas (Cannonbolt), sends out a distress signal. Ben travels there to find that four Satoraggian hunters are threatening the planet with a bomb. Ben discovers that they are Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight, with their father Fivefive. Ben turns into Sonikrab but is shot and injured, so turns into Force Field to block their attacks and send the bomb into space inside a force field, so it doesn't spread to nuclear toxic gas. Ben then sends the four hunters back to the Null Void. Full List of Aliens Here is the list of aliens that are so far planned or are in the show: *'Humungousaur': This huge Vaxasaurian has had a big re-design to make up for the unusually strange version from Omniverse. *'Cannonbolt: '''The Arburian Pelarota now is more dangerous that ever with spikes sharper than the ones in his Ultimate mode in Ultimate Alien. *'Ditto: A way better version than the excuse of an alien that Omniverse brought to us. *Shocksquatch: Furry lightning yeti, more dangerous than ever with thunder storm attacks. *XLR8: The super-fast Kineceleran now has lightning blasts that come out of his claws. *Swampfire: The stinky Methanosian has more spikes than ever before, which eject from his body at lightning speed. *Feedback: With more cables than ever before! Feedback now has the power to absorb the energy and either make it stronger or weaker. *Diamondhead: This Petrosapian is more durable than any other of his species, and way more powerful! *Upgrade: The Galvanic Mechamorph now has the ability to attract anything to everything using magnetic power, and also stretch further than before. *Four Arms: This Tetramand now has more strength than any other of his kind in both his four arms and two legs. *Pulsar: This Galvanic Protoform has the ability to be either really strong or really fast, and can shoot an incredibly powerful laser from his one eye. *Sonikrab: This Vultex Scarabian can control anything using magnetic power. He can even make living things do his bidding. *Stinkfly: The smelly Lepidopterran is back with sharper claws and even stinkier acid slime! *Wildmutt: The now huge Vuplimancer has small crystals on his body that allow him to make technology in a one mile radius to malfunction. *Spidermonkey: This Arachnichimp's webs now have stunning charges that paralyze their targets. *Rath: This powerful Appoplexian can now contract his claws to give him extra power against his enemies. *Echo Echo: The incredibly loud Sonorosian is back, can duplicate himself up to four times, and can create even stronger sound waves! *Force Field: This Energonizian has the ability to create force fields around any living or non-living object he desires, and can use it as a moving electrical wall. *Big Chill: The Necrofriggian has more freezing abilities than ever before, now being able to move anything below 5 degrees. *Frostbite: '''The Chronofroztok, colder than ice, has the ability to control anything cold or wet, and can create excellent ranged weapons. Category:Series Category:Ben 10 GE